Imprinting
by LoVe-WiLl-fInD-a-WaY
Summary: Lyla and Dezzie thought they were two normal girls living in Seattle. Then one day they decide to go out to La Push and their world is turned upside down. Lines will be crossed, secrets will be revealed, and love will be found.
1. Chapter 1

**Dezzie P.O.V. (in this story it will usually be)**

As I stepped into the night my first thought was _damn it's cold_. I decided to just ignore it though, as I set off towards my best friend's house. On my walk I couldn't help but think about the people of my life as well as the past. First there's me, Dezzerae (Dez-air-aye) or Dezzie for short (Dez-ee). I have emerald green eyes and long, bright red hair that flows down my cream colored shoulders to my ribcage. Of course you can't forget my parents who are usually on business meetings or yelling at me for not reaching their standards. My mother, Susan has short red hair, the same color as mine and baby blue eyes, and my dad, Jon, has black hair with the same eyes as me. Then there's Kade, my best friend's brother, he has short black hair and is super tan, he was supposed to be a twin but his brother was born dead, something he doesn't really care about but I find extremely sad. You can't forget Lyla, the best friend herself, she has black hair and blue eyes and is nearly as tan as Kade. Both of them live with their mother, Mya, who looks like an older version on Lyla. Their father left when they were really small for another woman.

Then, there's my past, I'm not exactly a golden child. Last summer I went through what you would call a rebellious stage, you know drinking, partying, hanging out with the "wrong" crowd. Truth is, the only reason my mother didn't kick me out was that we made a deal, I'd go out to respectable parties in my gowns and she'd ignore my partying. Last month, however, she decided the deal wasn't working for her anymore. So now, I have to "shape up" as she put it. I've been doing great so far, and just like when you're dieting if you've done great for a while you're allowed to cheat…right? Oh well, I was arriving at Lyla's house, and after walking all this way there's no way I was turning back.

I began to climb the tree into Kade's window. I know what you're thinking, climbing into a guys room at night never leads to good things. But don't worry I was only climbing through his window because Lyla didn't have a tree next to hers so it was much easier to just climb through his then sneak to her room. And don't worry I always knocked first just in case he was doing something…let's just stick with bad. When he opened the window for me he always said the same thing to me, and tonight was no exception.

"Do you ever sleep?" Yep there it is, the line that Kade is famous for, creative little thing isn't he?

"Of course I do that's what the day is for!" I told him as he closed his window and got back into bed while I was opening his door.

A few seconds later I arrived into Lyla's room. Her room was a light lavender with dark purple sheets on her bed and a matching rug at the side of it. I went over to wake her up and tell her of the news but decided against it since she probably really needed this sleep as much as I did. So, I laid on the opposite side of her and went to sleep. The next morning I awoke to someone poking my arm.

"Why are you here?" Lyla asked me in an innocent way, like how Cindy-Loo-Hoo asked the Grinch why he was in her house. But of course I'm no Grinch, and I'm not here to ruin Christmas (it's the end of July for crying out loud!).

"I was here to wake you up, but decided against it because you should probably sleep. But since you are now awake why don't I tell you why I was here in the first place?"

"Um…Okay? I guess that would probably be a good idea since that is kind of why you came here" She can be such a smart ass sometimes.

"My mother's not putting up with it anymore," she gave me a look of not understanding so I continued, "she's not letting me party, I have to be a…good girl now." I pouted at the end of my news, and she just sat there for a few seconds before she busted out laughing.

"You? Behave? We'd have a better chance of a snowball surviving in hell!"

"Yeah…you're probably right,' I told her with a grin.

Next thing I knew the door was open and standing there was the one and the only Susan Danford. Also know as the bitch that kicked Satan out of hell or my mother. And seeing as how my mother didn't like to socialize much she must have been here to bring me back home. Which was confirmed as she put a hand on my arm and dragged to out to the car. Once we got into the car, I knew she was going to give a speech.

"I tell you no trouble making! Then what do you do? You sneak out! That's not staying out of trouble! When will you learn Dezzie that you can't always just do what you want?"

"When you learn that you can't always do what you want!"

"And what's that supposed to mean? huh?"

"It means that you always put business before me! You always have!"

"I have not!"

"Then why do you always tell me that you can't show up to stuff because you have to meet a client? You always put work before me and you know it!"

At this point we had arrived home, so I got out of the car and slammed the door. As soon as I was at the steps I ran into my room slammed my door and texted Lyla.

_Want to go to La Push Tonight Ly?_

_Sure…but I thought your mom was mad about you sneaking out?_

_She is but she'll get over it…don't worry._

_K…when?_

_Come get me in…an hour. We can spend the day there_

_K be there in a sec bye_

_Bye _

**Disclaimer: Twilight yeah it's not mine.**

**Love it? Hate it? Please click on that little button at the bottom of the screen and tell me! All reviews welcomed! **


	2. Chapter 2

Recap:

_Want to go to La Push Tonight Ly?_

_Sure…but I thought your mom was mad about you sneaking out?_

_She is but she'll get over it…don't worry._

_K…when?_

_Come get me in…an hour. We can spend the day there_

_K be there in a sec bye_

_Bye _

I closed my phone and just laid in bed for a with my eyes closed. It was still early in the day…around 1 in the afternoon. Lyla and I must have slept in due to our lack of sleep. I knew that I needed to get ready for the day, but I really didn't want to so I had to argue with myself for a little bit, in fact I had to bribe myself. Now that I think about it it's kind of creepy. Oh well. Eventually I got up and took a shower and continued to get dressed for the day. I had on shorts that were about knee length a blue t-shirt and white etnies. My red hair was down and because I was running out of time I only put on foundation and a little bit of mascara. Shortly after I had finished my inspection I got a text from Ly telling me she was here.

I went outside into her car to find Lyla with her hair down as well in a purple v-neck wearing similar shorts (it's actually sunny today…wow) and shoes to mine. She wasn't wearing any make-up she never did…she didn't need to. Damn her and her prettiness.

"You ready?"

"Would I be standing here if I wasn't?"

"True," she laughed, "but knowing you you could have just came out here to yell at me for being "early" even though I'm completely on time."

"Oh just get your ass into the car," I told her with a smile.

The drive was quiet the only sound was the occasional comment and the sound of the radio in the background. When we finally arrived we found the place to be packed, not to say I'm surprised I mean it's never this warm around the tiny town of Forks. Off to the side I noticed a bunch of tan guys that all looked a lot alike, _they must live here,_ I thought. They did look Indian. No, no no let me rephrase that they were hot Indians. I smiled and got out of the car to go toward them, Lyla following.

"Do you know them?" Ly asked me.

"Nope, but I'm hoping I will soon."

"Hey," one of the guys said to us as we approached them.

"Hi," I smiled at them, "what's your name?"

"I'm Sam," the one who had just spoken told us, he looked slightly older than the rest, "this is Jake," he said pointing to the hottest looking in the bunch.

"I'm Quil and this is Embry," the ones who looked slightly dorky told us before Sam could.

"I'm Seth," the youngest of the bunch concluded. **(A/N not all pack members will appear…I wouldn't be able to remember to put them all in).**

"I'm Dezzie and this is Lyla. Nice to meet you."

"You don't know that," Quil told us, to which we both laughed. Suddenly I started to not feel so well, I noticed that Ly looked the same way. Suddenly I felt a lot of pain and I swear I heard one of them say "take them to the woods, it's happening" and another say "wow at least Leah isn't the only girl anymore" but I was too focused on the pain to tell who was who.

Next thing I knew I was standing on four legs. Wait- standing on our four legs? "What's going on?" I thought to myself. Strangely, I got an answer from Lyla, 'how the hell am I supposed to know? Do I look Physick?'

I didn't get to make any smart ass remarks though because five wolves suddenly jumped towards us. I know this is going to sound crazy but I could tell that they were the same guys as before.

'Hey guys! Welcome to the pack!' I heard one of them think, I recognized the voice as Seth's

'What happened to us?" Me and Lyla screamed at the same time…well thought loudly. You get the point.

'I thought it was obvious but you're werewolves,' Jake told us with a 'wow-how-stupid-can-you-get' voice.

'No really? I meant how did this happen and how do we turn back?' I told them…annoyed at how they didn't see the issue here.

'Well it happened because somewhere along your line you were descendents of the quiletes who are descendents of wolves,' Sam, the only one who had given us an answer so far, told us.

'Okay, so how do we turn back?' Lyla asked them.

'You just…calm down,' Quil told us.

Embry quickly cautioned us though, 'Don't do it right now though, because you won't have on any clothes and we are a bunch of guys." Thank god for Embry.

Afterwards the guys (pack I guess would be a better way to put it) left. Lyla and I just stood there for a second before we turned back into ourselves. We quickly covered ourselves with our hands embarrassed about our lack of clothing. A few minutes later a girl with tan skin and choppy brown-blackish hair emerged into the forest. Carrying with her clothes.

"I thought you two would appreciate the clothes!" She laughed,.

"Ohh we do!" I said, thankfully.

"Umm.. Who are you?" Lyla asked her voice kind.

"My name is Leah. Sorry I usually introduce myself before I see someone naked **(OOC I know)**" The tan girl said.

"Oh, well, I'm Dezzie, and this is Lyla." I gestured over to Ly, I sure was introducing us a lot today.

"Come with me," the girl, known as Leah, disappeared into the woods. We quickly scurried after her.

Several minutes later we walked up to a house, it was about medium size. Leah walked into the long entryway, we followed. Hopefully, she could explain better than the pack had.

"I'm guessing they only told you the basics right?" Leah asked as soon as we sat down. We both nodded, " okay, so werewolves all thrive in a pack. Usually there are only guys in the pack but for some reason we have girls too. Probably just to make sure the idiots don't screw up. Anyway, in this pack there are leaders. Sam's the Alpha meaning he's first in charge, while Jacob is Beta meaning he's second in command. Our orders are delivered to you trough thoughts when we're wolves, all of our minds somehow get connected, but only when we turn into wolves. The main reason most wolves change when they don't want to is because of rage so try to keep that in check." I thought about how impossible that would be for me, "Also we don't need a full moon to change, we change whenever. And silver bullets? Yeah that's the biggest myth of them all. We do have one duty though, that's to protect the tribe from vampires, we'll talk about those later. Any questions so far?"

"One, why were we naked?" I asked.

"Well, when you change your body grows so your cloths don't fit anymore making them…uh…go…poof for good. Most of us just um…strip…before we change. Don't worry none of the guys will watch. Plus this is just more motivation to keep your temper in check, if you do phase while they're around they'll get a glimpse of…um…I think you know where I'm going with this." She concluded looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Okay so what about these vampires?" Lyla asked, desperately wanting to change the subject.

"Well," Leah started, "these vampires are different. For one they are beautiful beyond imagination, pale, cold, and sparkle, yes sparkle in the sun. they have red eyes if they drink human blood and gold if they drink animal blood. They have both immense strength and speed. Basically all their senses are much better than a humans. Plus you'll know if they're around because you can smell the sickly sickness of them. If you see any on our land you attack. However, there is one coven, the Cullens, that you can only kill if they bite a human or trespass. I'll have someone point them out to you later." She just sat there for a second, like she wanted us to say something.

"So is that it?" I asked.

"I think so…Oh yeah! Imprinting it's like love at first sight! Only for werewolves! And because we only age when we decide to stop phasing we can wait pretty much forever for our true love. When you imprint it's like your whole world revolves around them, like you're drawn to their gravitational force."

"So what if you imprint on an pack member?" Lyla asked.

"They'd just imprint back and bodda boo badda zing the wonderful world of love!" **(A/N sorry for the OC ness…but I couldn't think of how to put it if Leah was her usual self, plus I think this Leah better so I'm keeping her!) .**

"Hey! What's for dinner 'Em?" A loud voice was heard through the house. I think it was Quil. He didn't get an answer.

"So…how are you two adapting to the pack?" Seth asked

"Great! I already feel like a werewolf!" I said while scratching my head with my foot like a dog I think I'm going into shock…

"Sorry, Dez isn't very shy and can act like a five year old retard sometimes," Lyla apologized for my…wolfish…behavior.

"Great just what we need another Quil and Embry." Jake-the hottie- said with an annoyed look.

"I think I have fleas!" I started screaming, if for nothing else to break the silence.

"Shut up Dezzerae! I'm sure you don't have fleas!" Lyla snapped, who pissed in her cheerios?

"I might!" I argued in a sing-song voice, I think Jake's making me turn into a total duffus. And for some reason I feel like I'm in love with him.

"You don't!" She argued back, not amused.

"I'm going to go take care of my fleas." I said as she walked into a room (that I soon discovered was a closet) to get out of the room.

"That's a closet!" Jake screamed ( no really?).

"Do I look like I care?" I asked.

"I don't know I can't see you!" he replied (touché).

"Don't encourage her, please? I already put up with it at home!" Ly told them. The little liar, I'm only like this when I'm drunk…okay I see her point

"I'm going to go get your friend out of the…closet." I heard Jacob say.

"Hey! You better keep it G-rated in there!" Quil screamed after him.

Once he opened the door I started shouting stuff like "No! No! I don't wanna go! Get your hands off of me!" I was being so loud I was probably heard all the way in Australia…Once we came out I screamed at Jacob "Excuse me Mr. Black I'm a lady!"

"I know," he replied gracefully setting me down on the floor. I didn't know what to say to that, usually people argued with me, not agree.

"So how are your fleas?" Quil asked.

"Horrible! Jim and Jane decided they wanted kids so now their family is on top of my head! I'm poet and I didn't even know it!"

"That didn't even rhyme!" I could tell Ly was about ready to bite me head off but I couldn't help it, this guy, Jake, kept making me feel wasted.

"So? It doesn't matter! I thought it was a good story!" I chose to annoy her, because if I was going to be an idiot I might as well properly be an idiot.

"So…Seth right?" I heard Lyla ask…well Seth.

"Yeah," he replied with a smile.

"Can we talk?"

**A/N: I know a lot of people find recaps annoying but they're actually more for my benefit so I know where I left off (sad huh?) so if it really annoys you you should just get over it now. Also I just wanted to tell you all now that if you have any questions to PM (personal message…I think that's what it's called) me. That way I can get back to you faster because I don't check my story for reviews that much simply because it's short right now so not many people will review yet…**

**Thank you ArticGrl for the review**

**Today's Disclaimer is brought to you today by Jacob's abs. Jacob owns his abs however I do not own Twilight.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Recap:_

"_So…Seth right?" I heard Lyla ask…well Seth._

"_Yeah," he replied with a smile._

"_Can we talk?"_

"So…does anyone know what that was all about?" I asked as my best friend went outside with Seth.

"I think they imprinted on each other," said the hottie that dragged me out of the closet…not THE closet…a closet…not that I have anything against gays or anything…but…oh you get the point!

"Lyla and Seth sitting in a tree, doing something they shouldn't be! Starts with an s ends with an x oh my gosh! They're having sex!" I sang to the same tune the sitting in a tree song. Does that song have a name? Eh…who knows. I noticed that some of those were guys were giving me a creped out glance. Well, except for my Jacob he just smirked. Wait.. Did I just say my Jacob? I SO didn't mean that! It's just Jacob! Just a sexy, sweet ni- no! cut it out! HE IS NOT MINE! I really need to stop thinking to myself… why is someone waving a hand in front of my face? That's just rude! The little asshole.

"Hello Mr. Hand!" I exclaimed, as I grabbed the hand, examining it like it was a fine peace of art, "How are you? Hello! Mr. Hand! Mr. Hand, can I call you Tom? I can! Oh gee wiz that just made my day!" I finished my rant to "Mr. Hand" with a giggle. Then I notice it was my Ja- I mean Jacob's hand. I was going to comment on it, or say something when Lyla burst through the door with Seth, hand in hand.

"Ow! Ow!" Quil screamed the exact time I asked them what happened outside.

"We imprinted on each other," Seth informed me, (just like Jake said) I like this guy. He makes his points short simple and to the point!

Right then my phone rang, looking at the caller ID I saw it was my mother (which I told them). When I answered my phone I quickly found out that she wasn't pleased. (more like pissed).

"_Dezzerae what the hell were you thinking? Did I not just talk to you about sneaking out? Then what do you do? You sneak out!"_

"_Gee I'm sorry mom I didn't realize you'd be so upset!" I yelled back (sarcastically of course)._

"_Well you know what Dezzie?"_

"_No mom I don't so why don't you just tell me?"_

"_I've had it with you!"_

"_Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm not exactly happy with you either!"_

_She chose to ignore my comment though and continued, "I'm sending you to boarding school when the summer's over! It starts September 1__st__! Enjoy your last month and a half here."_

"_Mom! You can't do that!"_

"She can't do what?" Lyla asked, but I just held a hand up signaling for her to be quiet.

"_I'm your mother so yes I can!"_

"_No you can't!" _

"_This conversation is over!"_

I angrily hung up the phone, and went outside. I looked behind me to see that Jake had followed me out. I sat down on a rock near the beach and felt Jake put his hand on my shoulder.

"Mr. Hand says hi," Jake told me in a soft voice.

Replying in a sad tone I said, "Hi Mr. Hand."

"Now what's wrong?"

"My mom's sending me to boarding school in a month and a half."

"So? We'll make sure she doesn't."

"And how are we going to do that?" I shouted at him, more angry at myself than at him.

"Well," he said calmly, "she wants to send you to boarding schools because she thinks you're being bad, but if we prove that you're not such a 'troubled teen' as she thinks she'll let you stay."

"Makes sense, but I think that's easier said than done."

"True, now why don't you let me take you home so you can prove to your mother what a good child you are?"

"Why can't Ly take me?" I asked, confusion clearly on my face.

"Nice to know what you think of me," he said jokingly, "She wants to stay here with Seth."

"Okay, come on Jake!" I called walking back to the house.

When we got in his car we sat in comfortable silence **(A/N can you tell I run out of ideas for conversations whenever they get in a car?). **When he arrived at my house I quickly got out of the car and went inside. Like usual no one was home, so I went up to my room. I heard a knocking on my window and found Kade standing there. I opened the window for him, I always did. Over the years he had a harder and harder time getting in through the window but somehow he still managed.

"Heard your mom's shipping you off," He said, his eyes sad.

"How-" I was cut off.

"Lyla said she found out from this Jake kid," he informed me, eyes curious about who Jake was, but I wasn't ready to tell him.

"Wow news travels fast!"

"You don't have to go you know. We'll find a way out of it," he said jokingly, but something about the way he said make it sound that he was being serious too.

I laughed. "You're great, you know that? But even you can't do anything about this."

"Want to bet?" He asked with a slight smirk, "We could run away together. Move to Africa, you love heat anyway! And we could go see giraffes, and you could complain about how unfair it is that you're so short, being only 4 foot 10 inches."

"Hey! I'm 5 foot 3 thank you very much!" I couldn't help but laugh harder.

"Come on," he was suddenly serious, "you're mom's sending you away so we might as well have some fun, right? What do you want to do?"

"Let's go to a party," I said with a grin forgetting all about Jake's plan, "just for old times sake." I grinned a huge smile. I always feel so happy around Kade.

"Then let's go," he said with a mischievous grin.

Before we could leave though I got a text from Lyla asking if I was okay.

_I've been better but I'll live_

_Well, if it counts, my brother Kade is missing_

_I know, he's in my room, with me.._

_OMFG! No you're not legal yet! And, he is! Nothing is going to happen, right? _Wow the little perv.

_Nahh.. We're just gonna run away to Africa._

_WTF? Well, I was gonna come hang with you, and I was gonna go bring Seth and Jacob.. But, you're too busy with Kade.._

I didn't answer, I figured I might as well go to the party now.

**Lyla P.O.V. **

I started to walk to Leah's house. I figured they'd all be there. Luckily, I was right. I heard laughter. Than I heard, my love, Seth's voice echo throughout the house. Wow, I already missed him. I was gone for only 2 hours.

"Lyla! Its good to see you, again!" Quil said, laughing at the end.

"Hey, nice to see you, again, too! Where's Seth?"

"He's dead." He said, with a straight face.

My mouth dropped open. Than, Seth and Jacob walked out of the small house. God damn Quil! I should never believe him.

"Hey, Beautiful!" Seth smiled. It was nice to see his face again.

"Hey there, stranger!" I laughed, because he was a stranger, sort of.

We walked into the small house, Seth's hand was on my back, I liked that feeling. I was so focused on Seth that I didn't notice Jacob talking to me.

'Hey! You! You were texting Dezzie right, how is she?" Jacob asked because he seemed concerned.

"She ran away to Africa with my brother, Kade, I think," hell, I didn't even know where they were! I wish I did though.

Jacob fell silent. I wondered if he took me seriously. Oh who knows, he couldn't have taken me seriously. We all went into the house and decided to play _Scene It _(we had to do a bunch of rematches because Quil kept complaining about how unfair the teams were halfway through)_. _So, about four hours and 16 failed games later my phone started ringing, "This is the best burrito I've ever eaten! Yum yum yum!" *Weird song, but its real!*

"Umm.. Hello?" I was weirded out, because it was Dezzie.

"I-I-I-I-I-I do-do-don't-t-t know-w-w wher-er-ere I am-m" Dezzie sounded drunk?

"Dezz, are you at a party, with Kade?" I was talking so loud, I didn't notice everyone was staring at me. Jacob grabbed the phone.

"Where the hell are you?" Wow, Jacob was like, sweating. Gross.

"W-ere ar-re y-y-you?" She.. Laughed?

"She's with Kade, I'll call him, we'll find her, don't worry." Jacob closed the phone, and didn't say a word. He handed me the phone.

I dialed Kade's number, he was telling me where he was, it was loud. I'm surprise that he was sober. All of a sudden I heard, "Dezzie! Put down that joint!" and seconds later, "NO! Keep your pants on!"

We all headed out. With Jacob in the lead, he was mad. We were there in 3 minutes, and when we arrived there Kade was pulling Dezzie out of the house in her…underwear? You know what…I don't even want to know. That's when I saw Jacob go towards her to pull her away from him. Then I noticed how it looked, a big guy pulling a girl out of a party when she's drunk out of her mind and screaming "I don't want to go! I don't want to go!" He looked like he was going to kill Kade, bad thing. Wait on second thought…no…no bad thing.

"Jacob! That's my brother, he won't hurt her!" I screamed after him.

"Well," he said taking a hold of Dez and pulling her close while she leaned into him, "he definitely isn't a good influence!" Jacob then continued to drag Dez towards the car.

Then Dez broke the silence, "Y-y-you s-s-sexy! "W-w-wanna g-go h-h-have s-s-s-s-so-ome f-u-un?" She was laughing at the end, yet I knew she was completely serious…not a good thing.

"Tell you what," Jacob said with a grin, "if you still want to have "fun" in the morning we will."

"Like hell you will!" Both Kade and I screamed at the same time.

We continued to drag Dez away from the party and toward the car. But of course she insisted on sitting next to, "S-s-s-exy b-b-oy t-t-to-oy!"

Then I remembered the whole "Put that joint down," and seeing as how he didn't succeed in her keeping her pants on I couldn't help but ask, "Did she smoke that joint?" Jacob…growled? Yes growled at the thought of her smoking a joint.

"No," Thank god, "She did take off her bra for a little bit though," he said with a perverted smile at the end.

Jacob pulled Dez closer (queue the awe moment). "Well she blew my plan of her getting out of her boarding school thing."

"Can she actually just stay at your house?" I asked him. His face lit up about that thought like a kid on Christmas (no not because she was a drunk chick in her underwear).

"Sure, but why?" he asked.

"Well, her mom's on a business trip so if she comes home early tomorrow she'll just think Dezzie's at my house, not that she got drunk."

"Good luck, man." Seth whispered to him, but we all heard it.

"Hey Kade…I don't want to leave her here alone, can you just go home on your own?"

"Uhh…sure. But what about this dude?" he asked pointing to Seth.

"Oh.. He's staying too." I said with a grin at the end.

"Oooh! Foursome huh?"

"Ew! Gross no!" I shouted, while jumping away from him. Thank god everyone else was already out of the car…

"Well…bye!" He yelled and left the driveway.

"How about you just go to sleep?" Jake asked Dezzie, while she was singing "Seth and Lyla sitting in a tree doing something they shouldn't be starts with a s and ends with an x oh my gosh they're having sex!" In a very, very drunk voice. Why couldn't she just pass out already?

"We are?" asked Seth.

"I guess…I didn't know that either." I told him with a straight face.

Dezzie chose that exact moment to pass out, thank god Jacob caught her, she'll have a big enough headache without falling on the floor.

"I'm going to bed!" all three of us shouted at the same time. I slept on the couch, Seth on the floor right beneath me, and Jake and Dez shared his bed (only because there wasn't anywhere else)

**Dezzie P.O.V.**

I awoke to someone screaming "Ow! Get off me! You're crushing me!" It was Lyla.

I went downstairs, with amazement that I didn't have a hangover, I guess it's because of my awesome werewolf abilities. I was welcomed by the sight of Seth sitting on Lyla, crushing her. Jacob was in the kitchen looking like he was having trouble, he was trying and failing to make breakfast.

"Dude you're on my boobs!" Ly screamed at Seth. Well…that's lovely.

"How's your hangover?" Jake asked me.

"Don't have one," I told him smugly, "but I do have a question, why am I in your clothes and was in your bed?

"Oh that's easy!" Seth said, "You and Jake had some fun adventures last night!"

"Yeah! You were calling him your 'Sexy Boy Toy' all night!" Ly exclaimed.

"Where is Kade?" I asked.

"I pushed his sorry ass off a cliff," Jacob snapped.

"Uhh.. Why?" I asked, wow I ask a lot of questions.

"He let you go to a freaking party, in your underwear!" Jacob was pissed.

"So? I've gone to a bunch in my birthday suit!" I grinned in accomplishment when he got madder, plus I did leave a couple of parties like that, but moving on.

"You what?" Wow, who stole his banjo playing penguin this morning?

"She's kidding," Lyla said, always the peacemaker, "she's only left parties like that," and I spoke too soon.

"With who?" Jesus, who died and made him my elected husband? Oh shit! Did we get married last night? Is that why I'm in his clothes?

"Did we get married last night?" I screamed to everyone in the room.

"Yep, sure did babe," Jake said putting an arm around me.

"Why didn't you get me a ring?" I told him with a disappointed look on my face.

"I'm kidding, now back to the big issue here, who have you left parties with in your birthday suit?"

"Honey, I can't name them all," ha-ha payback is a bitch!

"She's kidding," Lyla told him, fun wrecker, but he did look pissed, "she's only left with me like that, I've pulled her out of a ton of cars, bedrooms, closets, alleyways, elevators, the list goes on and on."

"Yeah…I never did get my bikini top back that one summer though," I said, hey I really didn't and I liked that bikini god dammit!

"I know, I looked everywhere! I could never find my skirt and tank, at that pool party!" Lyla was dead serious.

"Wait, you both lost clothes?" Ha-ha Seth was yelling now!

"Uhh.." Me and Lyla both said as we were slowly scooting away.

"Okay, well, uhh,, Jacob! Did you ever finish breakfast?" Ly yelled, trying to change subjects, she succeeded, I love her!

"No, sorry," Jacob said, "I was too busy looking at my 'wife'" he smiled, god, his smile was beautiful. I think I'm in love with him…is that weird?

So, we all helped with breakfast, after it was done, and we all ate, Lyla took a shower, and I watched T.V. with Jacob. And Seth, went upstairs to use the other shower.

I was so close to Jacob, I could smell his.. Wolfness? God! He smells amazing. It's intoxicating! I love it.

I cuddled into his chest at a scary part, well, it wasn't actually scary. I just wanted to be closer to him. I've been feeling that that for a while, did I imprint on him?

"Dez, I have something to tell you," Jake said, his face looked like it was made out of steel.

"O-okay?" I asked.

"Dezzerae," I waited, "I think I have imprinted, on you."

"Good, because I think I imprinted on you too!" I smiled, and kissed him. We were in a full blown make out session. Right than Lyla and Seth walked down. Weird, they both got done at the same time, hmm.. I wonder.

"Woah! Are we interrupting?" Lyla and Seth yelled.

"Kinda! Do you mind leaving and coming back later?" Jacob answered for me.

They went upstairs but they didn't really need to though because I decided take a shower.

I took a good 30 minute shower, the water was way hot. I found some of Jacob's shampoo, it smelt of lemons!

I was done, I got dressed and ready for the day. We were all standing awkwardly in the kitchen when Leah ran into the house.

"The Cullens want to talk."

.


End file.
